


They Can't Hurt You Anymore

by rebelmeg



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Fluff, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Tony wakes up from a terrible nightmare, but his family is there.





	They Can't Hurt You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/gifts).

> A few weeks ago my internet friend Rem tagged me for some drabble prompts, and I'm finally getting around to them! This one was for #2, "Hey, hey, calm down. They can't hurt you anymore."

With a gasp that tasted like blood, stale water, and dust, Tony jerked awake. The covers, trapped under his hip, felt like they were pinning him down, holding him immobile, and all the different triggers that had already been tripped by his nightmare were joined by more.

Fighting against the sheets, he flailed around and tried to get himself free, unseeing in the darkness, no solid idea where he even was as panic made his heart pound and his chest tighten.

A light flared off to the side, and he turned towards it, flinching when it seemed to spear into his retinas.

“—Tony, it’s okay. It’s okay, hold still, let me help you.”

A static ringing in his ears that he hadn’t even noticed started to fade, and Pepper’s voice filtered through it as her worried face came into view, her hands soft on his face. Tony shuddered and went still, chest still heaving with painful breaths, and his one free hand grabbed onto his wife’s wrist probably too tight.

“Pep,” He gasped, closing his eyes only to open them wide again when all he saw behind his eyelids was darkness pin-pricked with stars surrounding alien monsters

Working quickly, Pepper disentangled Tony from the bedding, tugging the covers out from under his hip and hugging him tight when he all but fell into her lap. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.” She combed her fingers through his hair, damp with fear sweat, curling over him protectively. “You wanna talk about it?”

“I hate it, Pepper. I hate it so much.” Tony didn’t even care that his voice broke, he was shaking too hard for it to matter. “Why can’t I just get one night of peace? Why do I always have to feel like I’m never going to be safe again?”

His voice was spiraling, just like his thoughts, and it was only Pepper’s touch and her voice that kept him from losing control entirely.

“Hey, shhh, it’s alright. I’m right here, try to calm down.” She pressed a kiss to his hair, hugging as much of him as she could reach with both arms. “They can’t hurt you anymore. Any of them.” His Pepper knew all too well how many demons haunted him in his nightmares, everything from old friends that turned to betrayal, to new enemies that wiped out worlds.

Tony nodded, knowing what she said was true. But it was still hard to believe.

Across the room, the doorknob turned and the door creaked slightly as it opened. Morgan stood on the other side, tears on her cheeks under her red eyes.

That, more than anything, chased the fear and panic away, and Tony sat up in concern as his Protective Dad Mode was activated. “Hey, Morguna, what’s wrong honey?”

Running across the room on near-silent feet, Morgan scrambled up onto the bed and launched herself at her parents. “Daddy, I had a bad dream.”

Sighing a little shakily, Tony scooted up on the bed so he was sitting next to Pepper, and the two of them cradled their daughter between them. “You know what, punkin, I did too. I was just crying to Mommy about it.”

Morgan snuggled into their embraces, sitting on Pepper’s thigh with her head resting on Tony’s shoulder. “You were?”

“Yep. What were you dreaming about, baby?”

Tears were thick in the little girl’s voice as she spoke, all the bad feelings coming back as she told them. “When you got hurt fighting the bad guy. I was waiting for you to come home but you didn’t.”

Curling his right hand, his prosthetic hand, around Morgan’s head, Tony cradled her to his chest. “I’m sorry, sweetie. That _is_ a bad dream. I’m glad you woke up.”

Morgan nodded, shifting around to get more comfortable. “What was your bad dream?”

Tony took a slow breath, and looked at Pepper. Her eyes were a little red too, and she scooted just a bit closer and laid her head on his shoulder next to Morgan’s. He didn't appreciate near enough how strong his Pepper was, especially for him when he needed it. He'd have to remember to thank her for it later.

“You know what? I don’t think I wanna talk about it right now. Maybe later though. How about we go make some hot chocolate instead?”

“I like hot chocolate.” Morgan’s head popped up, and though her face still bore the signs of tears, there was no more lingering fear. “Can we have little marshmallows?”

“We can if Daddy remembered to buy them,” Pepper answered, kissing both of the loves of her life on their cheeks before getting out of bed.

“Daddy did remember, thank you very much. I also remembered to buy the eggs that Mommy forgot to put on the list, but I don’t see anyone giving me any kisses for that.”

With a grin, Morgan wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck and peppered kisses on his scarred cheek. “Good for you.”

Chuckling, Tony wrapped his arms around his precocious daughter and got up, following his wife downstairs to the kitchen. Maybe hot chocolate and a puppy pile on the couch with his family would help chase away the nightmares, and maybe it wouldn’t. The important part, he supposed, was that he had woken up.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC NOW HAS A COMPANION! The lovely dixiehellcat wrote an amazing fic that plays with a similar theme as this one, and it's SO VERY GOOD! GO READ IT AND GIVE HER SOME LOVE! [Good Job, I'm Saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791820?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#main)


End file.
